


The Road To Hell (Is Paved With Brotherly Love)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A little rewriting of the last scene from "Nightmare." Borrow a couple lines, throw in some sex, and BAM! got a story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The Road To Hell (Is Paved With Brotherly Love)

Title: The Road To Hell (Is Paved With Brotherly Love)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2035  
Disclaimer: Yeah well, Wal-Mart was out, so Sam and Dean still don’t belong to me. I did, however, hear of a sale over at Target.  
Summary: A little rewriting of the last scene from ‘Nightmare’. Borrow a couple lines, throw in some sex, and BAM! got a story.  
  
Author’s Note: Okay, I couldn’t actually remember the lines, so I looked them up. And my source could’ve been wrong :( Spoilers for last scene of 'Nightmare'.  
  
  
  
  
“Me.”  
  
Sam almost couldn’t believe his ears. His brother, the man who demanded ‘no chick flick moments’ for their entire lives, had definitely pulled this one out of left field. Sam tried to keep the surprise off his face when he let his eyes meet Dean’s.  
  
“So long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you.”  
  
Dean met Sam’s gaze, and gave a half-smile and a slight shrug. Of course, somewhere in the back of his mind, deep in his gut, at the bottom of his heart, Dean knew that he couldn’t protect Sam from everything. But he’d sure as hell try. Dean shifted under the feeling of Sam’s stare; suddenly the room was heavy with seriousness. Which he had to break.  
  
“But hey dude, don’t worry about it. Think of it more as…thanks, for the whole ‘dying, heart problem thing’. You’d do the same for me.”  
  
Sam smiled, and nodded. “Yeah, of course. We’re brothers.”  
  
“Brothers,” Dean echoed. “Now come on, chick moment over?”  
  
Sam nodded once again, then turned around and went back to work. He grabbed the rest of his things and shoved them into his bag. “Let’s get out of here.” He turned back around and strode forward in the direction of the car. The door. Dean.  
  
Dean may or may have not shifted a little to bump into Sam. If he did, he’d never admit to it.   
  
“Sorry,” Sam offered quietly, then made to move again. And would’ve, had Dean’s hand not been firmly grasped onto his arm. Sam shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling like the gangly, awkward 13 year old who had seemingly woke up one day, inches taller than his brother.  
  
“Sam,” Dean said, equally quiet. There was something in the room, something that made it impossible to speak above their stage whispers.  
  
Sam lifted his gaze off the hardwood floor, and slowly let his moss green eyes meet the shocking green of his brother’s. Dean’s eyes were different this time, heavy with something. And before Sam could figure it out, Dean’s lips were mashed against his, all tongue and teeth. Sam was sure he tasted the familiar copper tang somewhere, but whether it was his or Dean’s, he didn’t know. Or care. They were of the same blood, Sam was sure they’d taste the same.  
  
Dean brought his other hand up to the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him down to meet their lips better. Somewhere along the line, between Dean’s tongue memorizing Sam’s mouth and sticking his thigh between Sam’s legs to let him rub against it, Sam had dropped his bag, and pushed off his jacket. Sam pulled back finally, letting their gasps mix as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. As he kicked off his sneakers, and began fumbling at his belt, Dean began softly dragging his fingers across Sam’s bare chest, tracing the dusty pink patch of skin that caused Sam to shiver.   
  
“Stop distracting me,” Sam muttered, a slight chuckle running into his voice. “I’ve gotta get this belt undone.”  
  
Dean pulled back, and then with no thought, dropped to his knees. He looked up at Sam, silently asking permission. Sam, just as silently, gave it, and dropped his hands from his belt. Dean reached up and slipped the leather from the buckle, then pulled it out of the pants loops, dropping it at Sam’s feet. He slipped the metallic button from the hole, then dragged the zipper down slowly. Dean tugged on the denim, and pulled the jeans down, along with Sam’s boxers.   
  
Sam let out a tiny moan when the cool air hit his cock, and his eyes shot open. Cold air. “Dean, the door.”  
  
Dean looked up in confusion, then realized what Sam meant. “Take those off. Bed.” He stood up, then walked the few steps to the open door. Shutting it, and locking it, he turned back around in time to say Sam sit nervously on the edge of the bed, fully nude. Sam was sitting pretty comfortably for a man naked against those scratchy blankets, but he was watching the floor, as if it would open up and swallow them both down to hell. Maybe it would. It wouldn’t be the first thing to happen to their family. And Dean was pretty sure incest was illegal, so they were probably going there now anyway.  
  
Dean shrugged off his top shirt, then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Finally, Sam looked up to watch Dean. Dean smiled, then slowly, maybe too slowly, undid his jeans and pushed them down, skimming his things, calves, and finally dropping to the floor. He stepped out of the pile of denim and kicked it away slightly. Just as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, Sam shook his head. “Come here, Dean.”  
  
Dean obeyed, and walked the few steps until he was standing right in front of Sam, so that his younger brother was looking up at him, neck craned back at an awkward angle. So close Dean could feel Sam’s warm breath tickling the light hair that led from his navel to below the waistband, and it made him even harder.   
  
Sam hooked his own thumbs under the waist band and pulled the boxers out and down, careful not to catch on Dean’s now prominent erection. Once they were off Dean’s hips, they fell to the floor, and Dean stepped out of them. This time is was Sam who looked up at Dean for permission, and Dean gave it, with a slight nod.   
  
Sam tentatively licked the head, the flavor bursting onto his tongue. He closed his eyes and swallowed, then opened his mouth wider and took the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, flicking it into the slit, more pre-cum dripping into his mouth. He moved his head down, somehow remembering he should roll his lips over his teeth. Taking Dean further and further into his mouth, until the head hit the back of Sam’s throat and he gagged, pulling off quickly.  
  
“Shit. You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked from above him, the concern heavy in his voice.  
  
Sam nodded, then went back to work. He dragged his tongue along the think vein running along the bottom, then sucking the swollen head back into his mouth.  
  
Dean moaned, and resisted the urge to thrust his hips. Sam’s mouth was warm, and wet, and Dean could still taste it in his mouth.   
  
Sam brought his hands up to grasp onto Dean’s buttocks, pulling him in closer. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around. At some point, he moaned, and Dean groaned loudly from the vibrations.   
  
Dean had given up resisting, and was slowly pumping his hips, careful not to gag Sam. “Jesus, Sammy.”  
  
Sam opened his eyes and looked up, watching Dean watch him. He continued bobbing his head, eye’s always on Dean, lids heavy with want, until Dean gasped out a warning. “Sam, I’m gonna-” he clutched at Sam’s shoulders, but he ignored him.  
  
Sam pulled off until only the head was in his mouth, and when he flicked his tongue, Dean pumped his hips one last time and spilled into Sam’s mouth. Sam eagerly swallowed it all, and licked Dean clean until the tremors running through his brother’s body stopped.  
  
Dean was breathless, his fingers digging into Sam’s broad shoulders, eyes squeezed shut, knees still shaking. He let go of one shoulder and ran his left hand through Sam’s chestnuts locks. “Sam.” He dropped to his knees between Sam’s open legs. He kissed Sam softly, then pulled back, eyes still slightly unfocused as they settled on Sam. “Hi.”  
  
Sam smiled, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s. “Hi.”  
  
Dean laid his head down on Sam’s thigh, and blew warm air onto Sam’s half-hard cock. “Sam?”  
  
Sam bit back his groan, and looked down. “Yeah, Dean?”  
  
Dean pressed his lips to the skin beneath him, blowing cool air on the dampness left behind. “I want you inside me.” He lifted his head, and sat up enough to kiss Sam again. “You’re so beautiful, Sam.”  
  
Sam blushed, and ducked his head. “You, you too. I don’t think we have any, you know, lube or anything.”  
  
Dean’s eyes lit up suddenly, and he pushed himself up, then padded over to where his bag was still on the table.  
  
“Dean?” Sam asked.  
  
“First aid kit, first aid kit,” Dean mumbled to himself, going through the bag quickly. “Ha! I know it should be in here, somewhere.”  
  
“Dean?” Sam repeated.  
  
“Found it!” Dean called, turning back to face Sam. “It’s a cream, will that work?” He walked back over to Sam, pushing his brother back onto the bed. Straddling Sam’s hips, Dean latched his lips onto Sam’s neck, dropping the cream on the bed, somewhat forgotten. Dean pulled off, and rolled off of Sam, laying beside him. “Have you ever done this before?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “No, have you?”  
  
“Uh, no. I don’t think I really know, you know, what to do.”  
  
Sam pushed himself up on one arm, so that he was leaning over Dean. “I think,” he interrupted himself with a kiss to Dean’s swollen lips. “we can figure it out together.” He reached over Dean and grabbed the cream. “So um, how do you want to do this?”  
  
Dean smiled, then settled into the mattress and spread his arms. “Surprise me.”  
  
Sam just shook his head slightly, then laid back down on his side. “Roll onto your side. Face away from me, I guess.”  
  
Dean complied, then settled back against his brother. “Mmm, you’re snuggly.” He lifted his head, and rested it in the crook of Sam’s right arm.  
  
Sam opened the small tube of the cream, and covered three of his fingers with it. “Um, this might feel a little…” He traced Dean’s entrance with one finger, then gently slipped it in.  
  
“Oh, Sammy,” Dean groaned, pushing back against Sam and his finger, making it slip further into him. “More, Sammy. More.”  
  
Sam moved his finger in and out, before slipping the second one in along with it. “Jesus, you’re so tight.” Sam moaned, imagining that wrapped around his cock.  
  
Dean was rocking back and forth on Sam’s fingers, bucking his hips when Sam pressed his prostate. “Now Sam, now, please, now.”  
  
Sam slipped his fingers out, then used the cream to coat his cock, before positioning himself. He gripped Dean’s hips with his left hand, then began to slide in. “Dean, are you okay?”  
  
Dean nodded, then pushed back against Sam again. “Better than okay. Now get in there and start moving.”  
  
Sam continued sliding in, slowly and carefully. “I don’t want to hurt you, Dean.”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
Finally, Sam was all the way in Dean, eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to thrust, but soon, he did. He slid out almost all the way, then back in, hitting Dean’s prostate again.  
  
“Oh!” Dean moaned. “Again, Sam.”  
  
Sam did do it again. And again. And again. Each time, hitting Dean’s prostate, making him moan and buck his hips.  
  
“Sam, I love you,” Dean muttered, rocking with the thrusts of Sam’s hips.  
  
“I love you too,” Sam replied, burying his face in Dean’s back. “Dean…I can’t last.”  
  
“You don’t need to. Come for me, Sam.” Dean squeezed his thighs and anal muscles, and Sam gasped, and groaned in release.  
  
Dean groaned as the liquid heat filled him, then brought one hand to grasp the one Sam had on his hip. They laid together, the room silent except for Sam catching his breath, for minutes. Finally, Dean slid off of Sam’s softening member, and biting back the groan of loss, he reached to the bottom of the bed and pulled one of the blankets folded there up over him and Sam. “It’ll always be like this, right Sam?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, hiding his yawn.  
  
“You’ll protect me. I’ll protect you.”  
  
Sam nodded, then kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “Always.”  
  
Dean sighed, then snuggled into the pillows, the blanket, and Sam. "We're gonna go to hell for this, aren't we?"  
  
"Probably. But I'm pretty sure we were going anyway."  
  
"Amen, brother."


End file.
